


Dessert

by jagrubster



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cock Slut Stiles Stilinski, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Food Sex, M/M, Manhandling, Stiles Stilinski is a Little Shit, Stiles Stilinski is a Tease, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 21:21:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15849597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jagrubster/pseuds/jagrubster
Summary: Derek comes home from a long day of work to his favorite snack





	Dessert

_Stiles: hey Sourwolf! It’s getting late, just wanna make sure you’re not working too hard!_

  
Derek sees the text and smiles sadly at his phone. It’s been a rougher than usual day at the office; he’s already had to have three people escorted out of the building. One widow who became enraged after hearing her late husband left everything to his twenty-year-old mistress, and two people who got in a physical altercation over who would get a 6-foot tall statue of their cat, "Mittens," in the divorce. After a long day of watching couples fight and people argue in front of him like he’s not even there, he’s glad to hear from the love of his life.

_Derek: long day, I promise not to be here too late  
Stiles: you better not be! I’ll order in tonight, all your favorites from Sushi 9?_

  
Derek lit up just thinking about it. His stomach growled, echoing in the empty office.

  
_Derek: That sounds great. Finally, a reason for me to want to come home_  
_Stiles: FINALLY? I’m not reason enough? Wow. Maybe I won’t order the sushi then_  
_Derek: I’m kidding, I can't wait to come home to you, sushi or no sushi_  
_Stiles: THAT is what I like to hear. You’re so fucking whipped_

  
Half an hour later, Stiles sends a picture of himself with their take out.

_Stiles: My food is here, but where’s my SNACC??_

Derek snorts before replying:  
  
_Derek: you’re so weird. I’ll be home in twenty minutes._

 

Derek walks in the front door and straight to the couch facing away from the kitchen, plopping down with a sigh.

  
“Derek, you home?” He hears Stiles call out from the hallway behind the kitchen.

  
“Yeah, I’m here.” He calls out. He’s so exhausted he can barely move, keeping his eyes shut and resting his head against the back of the couch. He hears Stiles walking up to him and opens one tired eye. Stiles is standing there, smirking ay Derek who is just too tired to be embarrassed.

  
“Awww, poor Sourwolf. You must be exhausted. Want me to put some food together for you? Derek’s open eye shuts once again as he mutters,“Yes please."

  
Stiles is as loud in the kitchen as he is everywhere else, and Derek closes his eyes and relaxes to the sound of his chaos. As the noises die down, Stiles walks in around the couch and Derek lifts his head to look at him. When he does, his jaw immediately drops.

Now wide awake, Derek leans up from his slumped position, his head following his boyfriend’s figure until he stops in front of him. Stiles smirks, knowing exactly what he’s doing. In one hand he holds a platter which is obviously not made up of leftovers. Some of Derek’s favorite foods sat on the platter: nigiri sushi with salmon and ocean trout slated on top, ginger miso soup with shredded chicken, tofu, and seaweed, and frozen custard with berries. Stiles’ other hand is placed gently on his bare hip, long fingers accentuating the V of his naked skin. Stiles is entirely nude, save for the mesh jockstrap holding tightly to his hips and strapped around his upper thighs. The mesh reveals Stiles’ cock nestled in a pocket of neoprene. Derek’s eyes trail up and down Stiles’ body multiple times, starting at his speckled chest and following his happy trail down towards his hips and powerful thighs. Stiles sees Derek’s eyes scanning up and down and his smirk widens, showing off some of his perfect teeth.

  
Stiles moves forward, making Derek lean back to still have enough room to look. Stiles lifts his leg, letting his knee fall on one of side of Derek’s thighs. His other leg does the same, and he situates himself on Derek’s lap, the plate of food still perfectly balanced. Derek’s gaze comes up to Stiles face, glued to those honey glazed eyes and cupid’s bow lips. Stiles doesn’t say a thing, he just picks up a piece of nigiri with his fingers, and dips it in a small, deep bowl of soy sauce until the sauce covers his fingernails. Then he pulls the piece back out, and holds it to Derek’s lips.

  
“Eat.”

  
That’s all Stiles said. That’s all he said as if this was a completely average situation: Stiles, naked, feeding Derek with his bare hands. Derek’s mouth dropped further in shock, and Stiles used the opportunity to gently place a piece of nigiri in Derek’s mouth. Stiles tilted his head and bit his lip, letting the plush flesh slowly fall from the grasp of his teeth. His eyes were half covered by heavy lids, but the erotic attitude in his pupils still blazed.

  
“Bite.”

  
Derek recovered a bit, enough at least to obey Stiles’ orders. He moved his head forward enough to give his teeth a good grip on the sushi, and slowly dragged it from Stiles’ long fingers. As the roll left, Stiles’ fingers slowly traced the side of Derek’s lips, and his thumb gently smeared some dripping soy sauce back and forth on Derek’s bottom lip. Derek was stopped like a deer in headlights, not wanting to move and break the perfect sexy trance Stiles was in, fully mesmerized and playing with Derek’s lip. That thumb moved to push the piece into Derek’s mouth fully, before dragging across both of Derek’s lips, forcing them closed. Stiles then took that thumb and brought it to his own lips, sucking the soy sauce off while maintaining eye contact with Derek. The movement of his tongue is obvious under the skin of his cheeks and lips. Stiles’ cheeks hollow out and his eyes roll back in his head as he lets out a long, deep moan. He pops the thumb out of his mouth and says slowly, “that tastes soooo good.” Derek is still staring at Stiles plump lips, inches away and now wet with a slight sheen of soy sauce. Stiles stares back expectantly.

  
“Why aren’t you chewing? Does it not taste good?” His words seem innocent, but the slight smirk on his face that appears after makes it clear he knows exactly what he’s doing. Derek stares back before chewing the food in his mouth. He chews for a while, using his time to stare at his partner’s perfect body on display just for him. Broad, muscled shoulders that connected to smooth biceps, his strong, lean torso with grooves on his hips that look like they’re made just for Derek to fit his palms. And best of all, the dusky brown nipples Derek knew he could use to his advantage in any situation. They were possibly Stiles’ greatest physical weakness, and here they were, at eye-level, right for Derek to sit and enjoy and have access to. He looked back into Stiles eyes as he swallowed, and leaned his head back and he opened his mouth, silently requesting another roll.

  
Stiles smirk got larger as his lips pulled around his teeth, showing off his gorgeous smile. He gently picked another roll and went for the soy sauce, this time not just dipping it, but dousing the entire roll and the better part of 3 of his fingers in dark brown sauce. He held it up and placed it in Derek’s open mouth like before, this time with dark liquid dripping down his forearm and pooling at his elbow. Derek took the sushi from Stiles and began to chew, swallowing without wasting time. Stiles was about to pull his hand away, but Derek grabbed his wrist and pulled the fingers towards his lips. One by one, he took each finger into his mouth and sucked the sauce off. He twirled his tongue around each one, making sure to drag the muscle along each bend and fold of skin, looking into Stiles’ eyes and moaning when he saw fit. As the last finger popped out of his mouth Derek gave it one last lick, from where it met Stiles palm to his fingernail and said, “You’re right, that is really good.” Derek then lifted Stiles’ arm so he could lick the sauce that had dropped down to his elbow and run his tongue all the way up his forearm. Stiles eyes glazed over and his body jerked a bit in excitement.

  
They kept up like this for a while, Stiles feeding Derek with his hands and Derek playfully cleaning up Stiles’ mess, until the plate of sushi was empty. Stiles then shifted in Derek’s lap, making it seem like he was just arranging himself to prepare for the next course, but Derek knew what those movements and that glint in his eye really meant. Stiles, playing oblivious, picked up the duck spoon hiding in the soup and brought it to Derek’s lips. Derek begins drinking it, only to cough and start choking when Stiles begins to rock his hips. He sputters, but manages to swallow what’s in his mouth. When he looks up, Stiles is grinning wide at his misfortune. Derek’s eyebrows connect as he steels himself to finish this meal through his boyfriend’s seductive ministrations.

  
At this point, both men are achingly hard; Stiles’ erection evident under its mesh cloak, and Derek’s painfully still trapped in his work slacks. Stiles continues to feed him while rocking himself harder into Derek’s lap, his movements gradually losing their subtlety and forcing small sounds out of both of them. When the bowl is half empty, Stiles puts the platter down on the couch besides Derek. He leans in and kisses Derek softly and slowly, the first kiss they've had all night. Derek hums into it, about to open his mouth to deepen the kiss when Stiles pulls away, leaving Derek gawking with wet lips pursed. Stiles bites his lip as a worthless attempt to hold back his lip splitting grin, and backs off Derek’s lap and onto the floor.

  
Derek looks disappointed until he realizes what his boyfriend is doing. Stiles makes quick work of Derek’s belt, discarding it on the ground before unbuckling the pants beneath. Derek lift his hips to help Stiles pull the pants and briefs down enough to get access to Derek’s cock, finally free of the zipper’s confines. He teasingly holds Derek’s cock in his palm, his long fingers slowly wrapping around it. His thumb slowly swipes across the underside where the shaft meets the head, and Derek moans deep in his throat. Stiles eyes flicker up, catching and holding Derek’s as he swipes that thumb in circles around the head, moving precum from one sensitive spot to another. Derek just stares, helpless and silent and his partner plays with him. Stiles gently licks the head, letting his tongue linger and cover every part of the skin. He then kisses it softly before starting to play some more, putting the entire head in his mouth and pulling his lips closed and off in soft, open kisses.

  
“Stiles,” Derek wines, breaking his boyfriend from the trance he’s in. “C’mon Stiles, stop teasing, this is too much.”

  
“Shhhhh,” Stiles commands. “Good boys finish their food before they get desert.” He then nods his head towards the half empty bowl before going back to the task at hand. Derek moans as his head falls back. He knows Stiles won’t give him what he wants until he finishes the meal, so he picks up the bowl and tries his best to feed himself while being heavily distracted. Stiles sees that Derek has listened to his directions and puts Derek’s cock in his mouth, keeping it there as he mouths and bobs up and down. Derek occasionally has to put the soup down and tilt his head back in ecstasy, but whenever Stiles sees he’s not eating he slows down and takes Derek out of his mouth, giving the head kitten licks. Finally, the soup is finished and Derek sets down the empty bowl. Stiles pops up from where he was kissing and sucking Derek’s balls and stroking his shaft.

  
“Good, you’re all finished. Now we can have dessert.” Stiles stands and picks up the platter to bring back to the kitchen, leaving the custard on the side table next to the couch. While he’s walking away, Derek turns on the couch to ask Stiles to grab the lube while he’s up, but the sentence never makes it past a thought. Stiles hears the movement and turns around, a chuckle getting caught in his throat when he sees Derek’s eyes glued to the jeweled butt plug wedged in his ass. He walks over to the island, placing the tray down before leaning forward so his elbows are planted on the counter and the jewel is easily in view, winking with the light as Stiles rolls his hips.

  
Derek stands and walks over to where his boyfriend is stationed, his pants and briefs falling all the way off as he moves. Derek puts his hands on Stiles’ hips, moving them forward and back before smoothing over his plump ass cheeks. His hands spread Stiles’ cheeks apart, revealing the plug in all its glory and making Stiles clench to hold it. Derek takes one hand and grabs Stiles’s ass before smacking it, watching it jiggle around the plug. Stiles moans and leans forward more so his torso is on the counter, arms stretched out in front of him. Derek barely pays him any mind, reveling in his turn to have some fun at his partner’s expense. He puts a hand on the jewel, turning it slowly and soaking in Stiles’s quiet mewls and moans. He then begins to pull the plug out, stopping when he hears Stiles gasp.

  
“It’s good, I’m good, keep going.” Derek makes sure Stiles is sure before going back and pulling the plug out completely. He then blows on the tip, still wet with the lube Stiles used to stretch himself out and put it in there, before dancing the tip around Stiles’ rim. Stiles hisses at the cold metal on his warm hole, and now it’s Derek’s turn to smirk. He then twists the plug around Stiles’ hole before guiding it back inside. Stiles hips curl at the intrusion, and he looks back, curious at what Derek is doing. Derek continues the same routine over and over, twisting the plug inside, pulling it out, using the tip to play with Stiles hole, and pushing it back in. He does this a few times before he hears Stiles wine and grab back at his thighs. He decides to give his boy what he wants, pulling the plug out for good and tossing it back towards the couch.

  
Derek pulls Stiles hips back so he won’t hurt them on the edge of the table as he fucks into him. He puts one hand on the small of Stiles’ back, making him arch some, as the other hand pulls Stiles’ hip to adjust him to be right where Derek wants him. Every time Derek shifts Stiles’ body, Stiles lets out a little mewl. Derek hears the sound and snickers, knowing how much Stiles loves to be manhandled and how much these tiny movements must be turning him on. He moves the hand on Stiles’ back to Stiles’ hip, using both hands to roughly pull him back towards Derek’s body. Stiles gasps and moans, his hips wagging and his hole winking.

  
“Derek, c’mon, please,” Stiles wines into his forearm as he tries to push his hips both further into Derek’s palms and back towards his cock. Derek just smiles and squeezes Stiles hips, getting him to stay still.

  
“Shhhhhh. Let me do what I want.”

  
A visible shiver goes through Stiles’ body when he hears Derek say those words, and his body goes limp and pliant at the request. Derek pats the round, smooth ass cheek in front of him before smacking it hard and watching it ripple. Stiles gasps and wines, but otherwise stays still. Derek pulls out his cock and rubs the tip around the entrance to Stiles’ hole, like he did with the plug. “That’s much better, what a good boy you are. What was it you said good boys get?”

  
Stiles looks back at Derek and bites his lip as Derek starts to push inside him, letting the tip of his cock stretch Stiles’ rim. Stiles gulps and says “they get dessert.” Derek grins at these words and pushes his cock all the way into Stiles. “Oh, god yes Derek please give it to me. I’ll be so good please, more.” Derek’s grin only grows wider. He loves this part of Stiles, the part no one else gets to see. Out in the world everyone sees cocky, confident Stiles. But here, when they’re alone, Derek gets to see a greedy, needy version of Stiles. He gets to see the Stiles who desperately wants to feel good, who can’t stop promising the world to whoever can give him what he wants. Derek loves how he is the only person who has what Stiles wants.

  
Derek slowly pulls all the way out until he can see the head of his cock right on the brink of being inside his perfect boy, and he slowly pushes all the way back in. Stiles, who was doing a good job of staying still and letting Derek have his way, is starting to get antsy again.

  
“Derek, please, please fuck me, I need it so bad.”

  
“I am fucking you. Don’t you feel my thick cock stretching your little hole out? It’s so fucking tight, you must be able to feel that,” Derek says while giving one harsh thrust. Stiles huffs at the force and clenches his ass around the cock forced inside him.

  
“It’s not enough,” Stiles wines as his hips begin to move again. He rocks them back and forth, trying to get Derek’s cock to push and tug inside of him. Derek grips Stiles hips hard and pulls himself all the way out, to Stiles’ audible displeasure. Derek then backs up a bit and yanks Stiles up off the island. He then walks him back to the couch where they started. He shoves Stiles out of his way by the hips so he can sit down on the couch. He then pulls Stiles back to him, positioning him so Stiles has little choice but to straddle Derek’s thighs.

  
“If you want more, take it yourself,” Derek says as he takes his hands off of Stiles hips and leans back into the couch. He puts his hands behind his head and looks at Stiles expectantly. Stiles, drunk off lust from Derek pushing and pulling him around, takes a second to comprehend his current situation. When he does, he just licks his lips, and settles down into Derek’s lap. He gets on his knees and lifts his thighs up to make room to get his hand back there. He finds Derek’s cock, still wet from precum and the lube still slicking up Stiles’ hole, and guides one to the other. He then slowly falls down onto Derek’s cock, using his toes to make sure he doesn't fall off the couch. His moan is long and loud as he bottoms out, Derek deep inside of him. He begins to rise, only enough so he can plot himself back down and swivel his hips, feeling Derek move around inside of him. His hands go up to Derek’s shoulders as he lifts himself up, and drops back down over and over again.

He goes on like this, rising and falling, face and body twisting in pleasure while Derek watches but contributes nothing else. Soon Stiles begins to slow down, his thighs burning from the hard work. Derek sits up and pulls Stiles forward so their chests are touching and Stiles is leaning almost entirely on Derek’s body. He then readjusts his legs so his feet are steady on the ground before thrusting up into Stiles. The first thrust pushed a perfect scream out of Stiles that led into a desperate and breathy moan. Derek continued his assault, his hands roaming up and down his partner’s body, grabbing his hips, his ass, his thighs, anything within reach. Stiles held on to the top of the couch behind Derek’s head, his knuckles white, his perky nipples right in Derek’s face at eye level. As Derek caught sight of one he slowed down, pushing Stiles so he was sitting upright while he rocked.

  
“Grab the custard,” he commanded. Stiles, though dazed, had enough clarity to lean over and grab the half melted bowl of frozen custard. Derek then instructed, “put some on these cute little nipples,” while twisting one in his fingers. Stiles half gasped, half shrieked at the strike, before taking the small soft serve spoon and using it to bring a dollop of frozen custard to his chest. He put a bit on each nipple, both of which grew immediately hard under the cold.

  
“Dereeeeek,” Stiles wined until Derek smacked him on the ass.

  
“Don’t complain, this is exactly what you wanted, isn't it? You planned all of this out, you knew exactly what the custard would be for, didn't you?” Stiles tried to feign innocence but a hard trust from Derek sent him jumping to the truth.

  
“Uhhhn, yeah, yeah I knew oh my god.” Derek grins at Stiles’ confession, speeding up his thrusts as Stiles lolls his head back and around his shoulders.

  
“Yeah, I knew you planned this you little slut. Does it feel good? That cold on your little nipples, you like that?” Stiles nodded quickly as he revels in the feeling of Derek inside of him. “You can’t even speak right now, can you? God you’re such a cock slut, you’re just loving this. What if I did this?” Derek asks before moving forward to suck the cold custard off of Stiles’ nipple. Stiles groaned deep in his throat in response.

  
“God Derek please, please do that again.” Derek happily obliges, sucking the cold cream off the other nipple before dragging his finger through the mess that’s dripped down Stiles’s chest and placing it back on his nipple as much as he can before sucking that off too.

  
All the stimulation of his nipples seemed to push Stiles over the edge as he came through the mesh of the jock which had been rubbing against him with every thrust. Derek put his hands back on his boyfriend’s hips, eager to follow in his footsteps.

 

“That good, huh? Your tight little hole sucking me in so hard when I suck on your chest, god you’re so good for me.”

  
“Yeah?” Stiles asks lazily, coming down off his high as Derek thrusts into him faster. “You like it when I play with your cock in my hole?” His hands come up to his sticky nipples and twist and pinch them in front of Derek’s eyes. “You like my sensitive little nipples, all hard and perked up just for you?” He whispered seductively.

  
“God yes, fuck you’re so sexy. Fuck, oh fuck,” Derek crones as he comes in Stiles tight warm hole. Stiles rolls his hips as Derek cums, still rubbing his nipples and putting on a show. Derek is finally spent, lying back on the couch. “Wow. You are so fucking amazing. I really needed that, work today was exhausting.”

  
Stiles snorts as he picks up the plug Derek had thrown on the couch earlier, with full plans to have Derek reinsert it to keep his cum inside Stiles a little longer. “And this wasn't?”

  
Derek grins and smacks Stiles’ ass playfully. “Don't be a brat,” he says, and Stiles just grins in return. “Work is exhausting in an exhausting way, you are exhausting in an exhilarating way.” Stiles hums and moves to get more comfortable, disturbing Derek’s cock. “Ahh, babe be careful. You’re gonna make me cum again.” At this, Stiles’ head shoots up.

  
“What? How? Can you have multiple orgasms? How did I not know this!” Derek smiles as he sees the sultry facade fade away to reveal the hyperactive man he loves.  
“Sometimes. If I’m pushed hard enough.” Stiles has a face of shock for a moment before the sultry veil comes back up. Stiles smirks with a sexy twinkle in his eye and lowers himself back down onto Derek to the hilt. Derek grabs his hips and grits his teeth as he groans loudly and throws his head back. Stiles puts his arms around his neck and brings their lips close enough to touch.

  
“Well then it looks like we have some more dessert to eat tonight.”


End file.
